


После заката

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Horny_Chupacabra



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horny_Chupacabra/pseuds/Horny_Chupacabra
Summary: Там за дверью сидит дагэ. Один, насколько Цзи Ли известно. Уставший и горячий, после проведенного на ринге боя, вспотевший и наверняка до сих пор твердый
Relationships: Wang Yizhou/Ji Li
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	После заката

Цзи Ли останавливается рядом с закрытой дверью и безуспешно пытается отдышаться. Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, отчего все тело будто пульсирует в такт ему. Ладони потеют, губы пересыхают так, что их приходится постоянно облизывать. Цзи Ли глубоко вдыхает в себя воздух, а затем медленно выдыхает, прикрывает глаза, мысленно уговаривая себя успокоиться. 

Там за дверью сидит дагэ. Один, насколько Цзи Ли известно. Уставший и горячий, после проведенного на ринге боя, вспотевший и наверняка до сих пор твердый. Цзи Ли шумно сглатывает, стараясь игнорировать гул взбудораженных людей за стенами. Но он забирается через уши и ползет прямо в мозг, снова и снова воскрешая в памяти гибкое тело дагэ за податливой сеткой. Его ноги, напряженно согнутые в коленях, его спину с четко выделенными мышцами, блестящую от пота. И собственные пальцы Цзи Ли, вцепившиеся в переплетенные прутья толстой проволоки до побелевших костяшек. Ему было плевать, победит дагэ или проиграет, тогда хотелось лишь трогать, целовать, обнимать и приковать все его внимание только к себе. Чтобы исчезли и ринг и люди вокруг, и яркие огни сверху, а остались только упругие маты и они вдвоем. Желание было таким сильным, что сбивало дыхание и заставляло цепляться за ограждение еще сильнее, выкрикивая что-то совсем несвязное. 

Цзи Ли все же решается войти внутрь, с тихим щелчком закрыв за собой дверь на замок. Дагэ поднимает на него взгляд и ласково улыбается. Он сидит на низенькой скамейке, прислонившись к узкому металлическому шкафчику, и выделяется светлым пятном на темном фоне комнаты. Расслабленный и удовлетворенный, но все еще с неким звериным огоньком в глубине глаз. Будто, не смотря на усталость, хочет еще. Правда, Цзи Ли не до конца понимает, чего именно. Это завораживает и отметает в сторону остатки воли.

— Иди ко мне, — дагэ тянет к нему руку, чуть склонив голову на бок.

Цзи Ли быстро облизывается и сглатывает слюну. Не в силах сказать ни слова, он подходит к нему вплотную, трогает ладонью плечо и шею, гладит под подбородком, поднимая голову вверх. Дагэ смотрит на него с нежностью и, мягко касаясь ног Цзи Ли, несколько раз проводит руками от щиколоток до поясницы, и обратно. Цзи Ли обхватывает ладонями его лицо и наклоняется ниже, подушечками больших пальцев проходится по скулам, прямо под глазами, а затем целует, уверенно сминая податливые губы своими. Дагэ тихо стонет и отвечает сразу, теснее прижимает к себе чуть подрагивающими руками. От усталости или возбуждения, Цзи Ли не знает.

—Тебе понравилось? То, что ты видел на ринге? — тихо спрашивает дагэ. Почти шепотом, если не стоять так близко. ни за что не услышать. Цзи Ли улыбается ему в губы и немного отстраняется.

— Мне хотелось оттащить тебя оттуда как можно дальше, чтобы никто не смотрел, — Цзи Ли стягивает с себя футболку и откидывает ее в сторону, — и не видеть, какой ты горячий, — опускается перед дагэ на колени, устраиваясь между ног, — а потом стащить с тебя шорты вместе со всем остальным.

— Зубами? — улыбается дагэ, краснея скулами.

— Зубами, — соглашается Цзи Ли и тоже улыбается. Он подается вперед и жмется грудью к его груди, перехватывая руками шею и прижимаясь теснее, — а потом подрочить тебе. Или отсосать. Или потрахаться прямо там, на середине ринга, пока ты весь такой твердый, как камень.

Дагэ глухо выдыхает, с силой стискивая его в объятьях и проходится чередой быстрых поцелуев от мочки уха по шее к ключице. Голова начинает кружиться, тело выгибается дугой, а из горла вырывается сдавленный стон.

— Больно?

Дагэ обеспокоенно смотрит в глаза, чуть отстраняясь, и ощутимо ослабляет хватку.

— Нет! Верни все назад, — недовольно бурчит Цзи Ли, — ты же знаешь, как мне это нравится.

— Знаю, — кивает тот, чуть сощурившись, — но всегда страшно как-то тебе навредить.

Цзи Ли помнит об этом всегда, потому что постоянно чувствует незримую сдержанность во всем. В прикосновениях, в ласках, в объятьях, словно его боятся сломать. Это бесит и вызывает жгучее желание ткнуть кулаком в плечо и крикнуть «Я живой человек из мяса и костей, глупое ты существо! Меня можно мять и тискать!». Чаще всего он так и делает, стараясь четко и ясно донести свои слова. И это даже срабатывает, правда, ненадолго. До тех пор, пока дагэ после затяжной разлуки не начинает снова обращаться с ним, как с хрупкой девушкой.

— Когда и если это случится, я начну кричать и отбиваться, — и, прежде чем дагэ успевает что-то возразить, Цзи Ли накрывает его губы очередным поцелуем. Но быстро прекращает, чувствуя, как руки дагэ уверенно проходятся по спине и останавливаются на ягодицах. Мнут их в ладонях, разводят в стороны, отчего все тело дрожит от удовольствия. Цзи Ли всхлипывает и мажет губами куда-то в шею чуть пониже уха. Ему жарко и хорошо одновременно, он трогает, гладит, целует, едва ли осознавая, к какой части тела сейчас прикасается. Главное, что дагэ рядом. Обволакивает всем собой и отзывается на ласки. И хочет его. Цзи Ли ощущает это животом, а затем и ладонью, сжимая вставший член сквозь тонкую ткань шорт. Дагэ протяжно стонет, явно стараясь, пусть и безуспешно, сделать это как можно тише. Он утыкается в плечо Цзи Ли и тяжело дышит. В груди становится горячо и очень тесно. Цзи Ли тянется чуть вверх, ловко оттягивая резинку шорт и трусов, протискивается внутрь и с восторгом ощущает, как от его рук резко втягивается живот дагэ.

— Цзи Ли, — глухо шепчет дагэ, сглатывая, — Цзи Ли, подожди, пожалуйста.

Дагэ дергает бедрами, немного двигаясь назад, будто пытается уйти от прикосновений. Цзи Ли прикрывает глаза, несколько раз глубоко вздыхает и пытается про себя досчитать до десяти. Но срывается где-то на пяти с половиной и говорит:

— Ничего страшного не случится, если я тебе подрочу, — он проходится носом по его волосам, взъерошив их, — дверь закрыта, никто не зайдет. Ты же хочешь. И я хочу.

— Я не об этом, — дагэ поднимает голову, — у тебя есть… что-нибудь?

— Чего? — Цзи Ли часто моргает, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли в кучу, — а… в заднем кармане, не помню с какой стороны, нащупай сам.

И начинает хихикать от глупости всей ситуации, но быстро перестает, стоит дагэ выудить из его брюк небольшой пакетик смазки, а затем встать, утягивая за собой. От резкого движения снова немного кружится голова. Цзи Ли встряхивает ею, тянется к пряжке ремня и расстегивает, спуская джинсы вместе с трусами до самых щиколоток. Правда, высвободить он успевает только одну ногу. Дагэ снова целует более несдержанно и грубо, отчего подкашиваются ноги. Широкие ладони гладят бока и бедра, кожа под ними будто горит от возбуждения. Цзи Ли все же находит в себе силы разорвать поцелуй. Он тяжело сглатывает, быстро проходится пальцами по груди дагэ, а затем разворачивается к нему спиной, прислоняясь к стене. Позади слышится сдавленный вздох, и тихий шорох ткани по коже. Цзи Ли не может сдержать самодовольную улыбку и бросает быстрый взгляд через плечо. Но успевает заметить лишь блеск собственника в глазах дагэ, перед тем как почувствовать уверенные прикосновения к себе. Пальцами от изгиба шеи к плечам, очерчивая угол лопатки, по вдавленной линии позвоночника к самой пояснице. Дагэ ведет с нажимом ладоней на нее так, что не прогнуться просто не получится, и снова пальцами между ягодиц, мягко поглаживая промежность. Цзи Ли стонет и расставляет ноги шире, надеясь, что дагэ не будет медлить. Он и не медлит. Мгновение спустя Цзи Ли касаются опять и скользко проникают внутрь. Одним движением до самого конца. Всего лишь пальцем и всего одним, но Цзи Ли все равно прошибает удовольствием от ног до груди, и он прогибается в спине еще сильнее. Дагэ придавливает его к стене телом и шумно дышит в затылок, продолжая двигаться в нем уже, кажется, тремя пальцами. Цзи Ли не может разобрать. Все, что ему сейчас нужно, все, что он хочет, — это почувствовать дагэ глубоко внутри себя. Чтобы не осталось ничего, кроме его страсти, его желания и его подавляющей силы.

— Хватит, — Цзи Ли утыкается лбом в руку, — пожалуйста. Давай уже трахаться.

Вместо ответа дагэ прикусывает шею, совсем легонько и отстраняется. Цзи Ли слышит, как он быстро шуршит пакетиком, выдавливая остатки смазки между ягодиц, а затем резко разворачивает его к себе лицом. Подхватывает под бедра вверх, разводит ноги шире и грубо вдавливает в стену спиной. Цзи Ли давится стоном, цепляется за плечи и закусывает губу, чувствуя, как член дагэ проскальзывает между ягодиц и медленно протискивается внутрь. Без остановки до самого конца. Цзи Ли закрывает глаза и притягивает его ближе, сжимаясь вокруг дагэ тугим комком, заставляя терять остатки самообладания. Он глухо стонет, почти рычит, и стискивает ладони на бедрах до боли, и делает первый толчок. Резкий и грубый, а за ним второй и третий, вышибая из головы все мысли. Цзи Ли дышит через рот, хрипло, кажется, и вроде бы даже стонет. Тело с восторгом отзывается на каждое движение дагэ, который напирает сильнее, вынуждая раскрываться больше. Это совсем не похоже ни на их первый раз, когда дагэ нежно брал его в своей постели, ни на последующие другие, переполненные ласковой мягкостью и теплом. В этот раз все происходит гораздо резче и острее, до судорожно поджатых пальцев ног и ярких пятен под веками, и Цзи Ли пока не может понять, как ему нравится больше. Он лишь чувствует нарастающую вместе с движениями дагэ волну удовольствия, которая льется через край мурашками по коже. Цзи Ли сцепляет ноги на пояснице дагэ и кончает, жалобно всхлипнув. 

Туман в голове рассеивается постепенно, будто кто-то ленивый медленно собирает комки ваты со стекла. Цзи Ли не сразу осознает, что все еще прижат к стене. Что дагэ, уткнувшись ему чуть пониже плеча, тяжело дышит и все еще находится в нем.

— Отпусти, — Цзи Ли трогает его макушку носом, — тебе же тяжело.

— Не хочу, — дагэ греет словами кожу, — ты такой теплый сейчас. И пахнешь приятно.

Цзи Ли не может сдержать улыбку. Что-то пушистое и щекотное зарождается глубоко внутри и расползается по всему телу. Как горячий чай заполняет теплом сначала желудок, а потом живот и ноги. Такое же обжигающее и такое же приятное, когда хочется греться в чужих объятиях и тихо шептать «Я тебя люблю». Не в силах держать все это в себе, Цзи Ли дергает ногами и гладит дагэ по выбритому затылку. Дагэ вздыхает, коротко целует в шею и нехотя опускает на пол, мягко выскользнув из него.

— Я был не слишком... — дагэ проводит ладонью по его щеке.

— Не слишком, — перебивает Цзи Ли на полуслове, обнимая.

Стоять так, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, безумно хорошо. Цзи Ли не хочется отстраняться, искать разбросанную одежду и ехать домой. Ему хочется остаться здесь, в объятьях дагэ, нежась в его тепле и внимании. Цзи Ли трется носом о грудь и, вздохнув, все же отходит назад, зябко передернув плечами.

— Замерз?

— Немного, — отмахивается он, быстро пробежав взглядом по полу. Футболка находится довольно быстро, а вот за кроссовкой приходится нырнуть под скамейку. Дагэ обтирает его живот влажным полотенцем, а затем хмуро смотрит на спину.

— Жжется, наверное.

Цзи Ли безразлично пожимает плечами. Болело не больше чем от шлепка ладонью по голой заднице.

— Обмажешь меня своими кремами, как вернемся домой, — он сверкает глазами из под челки, одновременно пытаясь натянуть джинсы и очень надеется, что со стороны это выглядело круто, а не смешно.

— Договорились, — улыбается дагэ, — подождешь меня в машине или здесь?

Цзи Ли, справившись наконец и с футболкой, подходит к нему совсем близко и звучно целует в плечо.

— Давай ключи, — и, помедлив, добавляет, — не задерживайся сильно, а то придется зайти сюда еще один раз.

Раздавшийся после громкий смех дагэ — это определенно то, ради чего вообще стоило жить.


End file.
